The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince
: B PlayStation 4 : B : E Nintendo Switch : B : E |mode = Single-player }} The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Nippon Ichi Software. It was released in Japan in May 2018 for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch. The game is set to debut in western territories on February 12, 2019 for the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch respectively. Gameplay The player will watch over the prince while controlling the princess and the wolf. As the prince is blind, players will need to be cautious with the prince, switching between the princess and wolf forms as appropriate depending on the challenges ahead. Story The story revolves around a wolf with a beautiful voice singing in the woods. A prince hears the singing and follows the sound to its source. He encounters the wolf who scratches his eyes in fear, causing the prince grievous facial injuries and making him blind. The king, who detests the prince's current visage has him imprisoned. Remorseful in regards to the incident, the wolf visits a witch who will grant her a wish if she is granted compensation in return. The wolf gives up her singing voice and is granted the ability to transform into a princess. Thus, her quest to bring the prince to the witch in order to heal his sight begins. As the wolf does not wish for the prince to know of her true identity, she lies and tells him that she is a princess from a neighboring country. Characters * Wolf / Princess - A wolf monster with a beautiful singing voice. By giving up her singing voice to the witch, she gained the ability to turn into a black-haired princess. The prince himself does not know she is a monster, but rather believes her to be the princess of a neighboring country.https://gematsu.com/2018/02/liar-princess-blind-prince-launches-may-31-japan * Prince - A prince who approaches the wolf in order to meet the owner of the beautiful singing voice he hears night after night. The wolf, thinking her appearance was witnessed, quickly swings her arm at and injures the prince. He was imprisoned by the king, who detested facial injuries. * Witch - A witch who will grant a wish in exchange for compensation. Packaging artwork File:JP PSV Cover.png|PlayStation Vita Japanese cover. File:JP PS4 Cover.png|PlayStation 4 Japanese cover. File:JP Switch Cover.png|Nintendo Switch Japanese cover. File:WW PS4 Cover.png|PlayStation 4 North American cover. File:WW PS4 Limited Edition Cover.png|PlayStation 4 North American Limited Edition Box. File:WW Switch Cover.png|Nintendo Switch North American cover. File:WW Switch Limited Edition Cover.png|Nintendo Switch North American Limited Edition Box. Videos File:嘘つき姫と盲目王子 イメージムービー|Japanese trailer. File:嘘つき姫と盲目王子 朗読ムービー|Japanese trailer. File:The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince - Announcement Trailer (PS4, Nintendo Switch)-0|Worldwide version announcement trailer. File:The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince - How we will survive (PS4, Nintendo Switch)|Worldwide version gameplay trailer. Gallery File:TLPaBP Main Visual.png|Main Visual. External Links * Wikipedia article * Official Japanese website * Official English website References Category:Games Category:The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince